Jennyrose
by jbenzenhafer1
Summary: theres another new queen in town story gos with Merilwen and Nim enjoy


Jenny Rose

Afew months had past since Merilwen and Nim joined the Jellicle cats tribe. Everyone was shocked to hear that the two were sisters. Yes Merilwen and Nim were indead sisters And they couldn't be happier to be together agen. But every one could see when the two were together talking and laughing thats sometimes just a touch of sadness could be seen in there eyes.  
When the're mates had finaly asked them about it they said" We have one more sister an orange tiger tabby named Jenny Rose and we miss her some times. The three of us were very close." But has fate would have it they would soon be reunited.  
As a ship from the U.S. pulled in an orange tiger tabby was sitting on the deck waiting to get off. She said around the world allmost with the baot capten that she lived with but now he was offered a job with biger pay but he had to move so he did moved to England. As the Caption walked of the boat he patted the tabby on the head " Good gril, Jenny rose." he walked off with Jenny Rose by his side.  
After he got settled he let Jenny Rose out." K, you becareful and come home for dinner ok " he said And Jenny gave a mewo back and trotted off to investagate her new home. She walked around the harbur for awhale then headed in land.  
As she walked down the sidewalk of a very rich looking naburghood she saw to cats tring to get into a house. So she stoped to watch.( This should be good .) she thought.  
" Come on!, Herry up will ya." " Just a minet i can't find away in!" Jenny just rolled her eyes,then got up and walked over."Exsuse me but it seems you two need some help." They truned " what can you do?" Jen walked over to the raleing and jumped up she used her claws to pick the lock on the door.  
Well needless to say the cats where stunded." There ya go all you need to do is turn and pushed and there ya go." Jenny said jumping down." How the everlasting cat did you learn to do that?" " I used to histing with my sister." "What's your name?'' "Jenny Rose, but you can call me Jen,Jenny, or Rose if you want."  
" My names Rumpleteaszer but you can call me Teazer and this is my brother Mungojerrie but you can call him Jerrie." Said Teazer pionting to her brother tring to get the door open. When he fell boath queens giggled. " Could ya give us another hand?" '' Shore." Jenny told the two to get ready to push. She hreslef jumped back up on the railing and on the count of three she jumped and cought the door knob twisting it then said "PUSH!." Teazer and Jerrie did and the door opened and the three went in .  
About an hour later they ran out and took off down the street each with a bag. When they were shore they were safe they stoped. " That was so much fun!" Said Teazer." yah and thanks for showing us all those cool tricks." said Jerrie " no probblem ." Just the they herd a growll. " Opps sorry geuss i'm a little hungry, I didn't rely eat since I got off the boat." " boat?" Boath Teazer and Jerrie said. "Yah I just moved here from from the U.S." " Yah can tell us all about it whale we eat." said Teazer who knew a great place to eat.  
And so Jenny told them all about her and her master's adventures over seas and stuff. After they ate it was getting late so Jenny had to go but they promised to meet up tomorrow at this spot. When Taezer and Jerrie erturned to the junk yard they told everyone about there new friend. And said they would bring her by tomorrow.  
The next day Jenny did her morning rutein then out the door she went. When she got to the meeting spot Teazer and Jerrie where waiting for " Hope i didn't make you wait to long." " Nope just got here live five minets ago." said jerrie ." Wlep lest go then we have aplace to show you." said Teazer. " Where we going ?" " It's a surprise." Boath whispered and took off with Jenny right behind them.  
Not to far away was the junkyard and when they got there Jenny was in awe, " Well don't just sand there come on in" said Teazer pulling her by the paw. " We told every body about you and that your coming and boy do we have a surprise for you." said Jerrie running ahead. They got to the middle of a clearing in the center of the junkyard. 'SHE'S HERE! " cried the to siblings. And from out of the no ware all these cats came in around her." I'm not getting jumped am I?" She heard a chickle bhind her " Nope we'er just giving you alittle welcome to the naburghood party." Said a silver and gray tom '' I'm Munkustrap, but you can call me Munk. and this is my mate Demeter." He said as a qeen came up to him and said hello they interduced all the cats to her. but she screamded when two very familier queens came into veiw.  
She quickyly ran pver and pouced on them . Mistoffelees and Alozo wereworried till they heard there mates laughing with Jenny. After the three of them had calmbed down they walked back up to the very confused crowd. " Everyone" said Merilwen " We'ed like you." said Nim and boath at the same time said " OUR SISTER!" Jenny waved and said" Nice to meet you all,and thank you for taking care of my sisters." Every cat there just had an OH.,... Face and the partty began. Whale the three sisters stuck together and cought up a very nervus brown pachted tom came up to Alozo and Misto. '' Hey guys." he said "Hey" said Alonzo " Whats up Tumblebrutus." " Not much, can you beleave that the three of them united like this?" " Yah, it's crazy, but in a good way." Tumble said then added " Do you think they'll mind if i dance with her." Alonzo and Misto looked at him " Who?" they asked but Tumble gave no answer. insted he walked over to the sisters and asked if Jenny Rose would like to dance.  
She shuged and said " Ok." and they went to the middle clearing where other cats were danceing. As useul Rum Tum Tugger had to make an appeerance. he tring to flrit with Jen but she told him if he touches her or her sisters inaporpretly she he'd become a queen faster than he could blink. Many of the toms and queens that heard her said " I like her." and laughed. Soon the party ended and all the cats that had homes left Jen said good by to everyone and headed home. That night Tumblebrutus couldn't sleep he just kept thinking about Jen and how much fun they had danceing, she was quiet the dancer when she got going. Sleep finaly took him over with his last thought ( I hope she'll come back tomorrow.)  
The next few days Tumblebrutus was pestering Nim and Merilwen with questions about there sister. Till they complaned to there mates who in trun told him to calmb down . He couldn't help it he wanted to know all there was about her... ( Am I falling in love?) he thought, and the thought of it thrild him. Shore he tries to be like Tugger and flirt withas many queens as he could but this queen was differnt. Finaly he told misto And Alonzo about his feelings about her and asked what should he do. " Well not much you can do but hang out with her then wait for the right time and tell her how you fell and hpe to the everlasting cat she feels the same." Alonzo shruged " Ok." said Tumble as he went to run off but was stoped when misto grabed his arm " Give it a few weeks before you tell her." Tumblebrutus nodded and took off to find Jen.  
He found Jen with Teazer her sisters and afew other queens. ( i can't ask her to hang out with all of them there...what do i do?) Tumble waited as the queens lissioned to the sisters tails of when they were kittens and then to all the places Jen had been and al the things she had done. Tumble lissioned in with graet interest.( Wow, she's so exsiding, ...and i'm not,) thought Tumble. Walking by the twins Coricopat and Tantomile read his mind and said " Just go for it, you'll be glad you did ." So with that in mind he sat there waiting for a chance to talk to her.  
Finaly it was late and Jen had to go home. She said good by to everyone and started walking out of the junkyard when she got to the entrice she saw someone there. As she got closer she noticed it was Tumble. " Hey Tumble." " Hey jen, you headed home?" "Yep" " Mind if I walk with ya?" " No shore." he smiled as they walked off to the harbor. When they got to her house she said thanks and that she enjoyed the talk they hand and whent in. Tumble was so happy that he skipped his way home.  
Tumble walking jen home became a nigthly acurence and after a bout a week he asked if she would like to get something to eat. When she said yes he practicly jumped out of his fur. Afew more weeks whent by and the bound between Jen and Tumble grew stonger. One day Jen had to go out on the boat with her master and asked if Tumble would like to jion her. " YES " he said jumping up and down. On his little boat trip he saw many didfernt animals and other things to which he had to ask Jen what it was about every five minets. But she didn't mind infact she started to have deeper feelings for him. Whale she was thinking she realised something and asked him " Hey Tumble?" " Yah." " Where do you live?'' " At the junkyard." " Oh." After that day an idea had been brewing in her mind. But whent should she ask?  
It had been afew months now and Tumble was ready today over lunch he would tell her how he felt." Everlasting cat, Please let her feel the same." He praied.  
He took her to a sushi place she had told him it was her faveorit. So after they nabed some and ate in there spot he started." Jen we knew eachother for a good long whale now right." She nodded and he contiued." I have very strong feeling for you, I mean rely strong...What i'm tried to say is,..." Poor Tumble was lossing his nevre. But Jen knew what he was tring to tell her and to show him she felt the same way so she took the babbling tom's head in her paws and kissed him. Once they parted all Tumble said was " So is that a yes." " Yes." he couldn't be happier " Oh and Tumble now that were going to be mates I think you should stay with me." " What?" " Yah, my human rely seem to like you and I'm shore he'll take you in I mean he did with me." ( Wow, a mate and a new home! Could this get any better!) His thoughts were interuped as she kissed him agen( Yep it just got better!)  
Munk,Misto, Alonzo and Old Deuteronomy sat ther in the shadows whatching " Well looks like we have anouther jellicle." said Munk " Yes, and with some luck many little jellicles" said Old Deuteronomy and walked away leaving three blushing toms.

the end ^_^ 


End file.
